Stop the rain from falling
by Mrs. Della Mason
Summary: I hate summaries.. sad story, Della's memories...already here under a different penname, I just changed it, and messed the whole thing up. So if you already read it and wanna read it again, be my guest . R&R if you have the time


_**"Stop the Rain from Falling"**_

_by Mariali (Mrs. Della Mason)  
_

_At the beginning: I wrote this to get it out of my system. I thought "why not?" I mean, it's sore, but it's there. Ready it and forgive me if I make you cry. But crying is good once in a while. This one is dedicated to Marcia._

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine..I'm just a poor chick trying to have some fun. The characters of Perry Mason and Della Street belong to the arts and mind of Erle Stanley Gardner.  
_

She sighed heavily before opening her eyes. Then, making an effort she looked at the clock on the wall. Nine o'clock.

_"I never could managed to sleep longer,"_ she thought, "_Well, I better get up_,"

She was getting used to have this conversations with her mind.

The pillow next to hers still smelled like his cologne. She passed her hand over it and sighed.

She got out of bed and walked to the window. Pouring rain outside, "Damn!" she said, "Now I have to pick something new to wear,"

She stared at the outside for a while. People run covering their heads with umbrellas, and those unlucky ones, with the day's newspaper.

"Must have taken them by surprise," she smiled.

She started to play with the gold ring on her right hand. She smiled in remembrance...

_"Open it," he said_

_She did as told. "Oh my God!"_

_"Like it?"_

_"Of course I do!" she flew into his arms_

_"Happy anniversary," he said_

_"Anniversary?"_

_"Today, ten years ago we started to work together,"_

_She looked at the calendar on his desk, then turned back at him._

_"You've been counting," she said smiling._

_"Of course! How could I forget the happiest day of my life," he slipped his arms around her waist._

_She leaned and kissed him, "Thank you,"_

_"No. Thank you,"_

A tear rolled over her cheek. She looked at her hand.

"_It was the happiest day for me too_," she said to herself.

She walked toward the bathroom and started the shower.

The hot, steamy water began to fall over her head. She started to laugh.

"Boy, that was embarrassing," she said, letting the water run gracefully over her body.

The flashes in her mind about the first time, that magical night when they made love, the fight the day after...

_"... I never took seriously this business of being a Judge. They asked me to apply and I did it, without having anything on my mind. I was going to tell you, but I didn't want to get your hopes high. I know that's just a lame excuse for my behavior, and when I found out that you're not coming with me, I understand perfectly the reasons you have for not coming with me, I know your family is here, and I won't be that selfish and ask you to leave everything behind for me, I won't risk your happiness. So, I made up my mind...I'm not going to accept."_

_She widened her eyes, "I told you, I won't stand in your way." she said, before her mind could get in the way, although she was far beyond being mad at him. "And I won't allow you to jeopardize your future because of me. I can find another job, there's a lot I--"_

_Perry kneeled in front of her, "You don't understand. Della, if my future is gonna start without you...I rather pass. I love you, damn it! To hell with everything else!"_

_She was beginning to say something, but the touch of his lips over hers cut her off, and she surrender to his kiss._

_After he released her, staring at his deep blue eyes, now reddish because of the tears he has shared, she said, "Perry, are you absolutely sure of what you're doing. I mean this is your chance to move up, to be recognize, and--"_

_He put his finger on her lips, "Shh, I'm sure about this...plus, you should know that when I make up my mind, there's nothing that can change it." He leaned and kisses her again._

"_Well_," she said to herself while looking at her reflection on the mirror, "I_ never could stay mad at him for long..." _she smiled.

She ran her fingers through her gray curls. New tears filing her eyes. She shook her head and washed them out.

She walked barefoot on the soft carpet. Opened her closet.

"I didn't know this was still here," she said taking off an old party dress.

The fabric felt the same. She smiled...

_Perry stood there, in his black tuxedo, holding a red rose on his right hand. He had a whole speech ready, but at the sight of her all dressed up his words failed._

_She catched his glimpse and looked down at herself "There's something wrong?"_

_"No..not at all, it's just...you look incredible!"_

_"Well, thank you. But come in, I'll be ready in a second"_

_Perry followed her and stood waiting for her to grab her purse._

_"Okay, let's go," she said._

_He grabbed her hand on the way out, "You really look beautiful tonight,"_

_She laughed, and thought "Oh yeah, it worked"_

She laughed at herself. "_Every single time it worked_," she thought. "_Though he never complained about my dresses,"_

She sat on the chair next to the livingroom window, pulled up her legs and wrapped her arms around them. Staring at the rain his voice came to her mind again.

"When's this damn rain is going to stop," she said.

She looked at the clock again. Eleven thirty.

Della walked to the front door, grabbed her raincoat and umbrella.

Out on the street, she started walking with no direction in mind. Suddenly, her steps led her to the Courtroom Building.

"How many times we have been here," she said looking up at the imponent structure.

She closed her eyes...

_The touch of his lips felt sweet on hers._

_"You really do like cocoa," she said when he released her._

_"I really like you," he said_

_"You're too sweet, Mr. Mason,"_

_"Come on," he took her hand, "We're running late,"_

_She stopped, "Wait. Late for what?"_

_"We have an appointment at City Hall,"_

_"Wait a minute! City Hall? What are you talking about?"_

_"Will you just follow me? I'll explain on the way there"_

_The car was waiting for them outside the Court Building._

_"To the City Hall," Perry said to his driver._

_The drive was short. Perry helped Della get out of the car. In minutes they were at the front desk._

_"Perry, what are we doing here?"_

_"Making it legal,"_

_She opened her eyes wide, "Making what legal?"_

_"Us,"_

_"You're kidding!"_

_"No I'm not. Darling, we've been together forever, and now I want to make it legal,"_

_"Why now?"_

_"Just because,"_

_She took his hand, "I'm not going anywhere," she said softly_

_"And I'm not either. But I want to be married to you. Don't you want it too?"_

_She looked at the clerk, "We need a Marriage License," she said firmly._

Della looked down at her left hand. Her wedding ring shone bright in the daylight.

"_I should have gave him cocoa a long time before_," she thought while passing her palm on her lips.

_"But I never got used to the itch of his beard," _she smiled.

She looked at her wristwatch. One fifteen.

She started to walk back to her apartment. "I hate the rain," she said.

She opened the door of her closet again. Took off the suit she picked earlier.

After changing clothes, she sat in front of the mirror of her bedroom. Opened the little jewelry box on top of the table and extracted her string of black pearls. Della held it in her hands for a while.

"You knew me too well, Dear..." she said

_"What's this," she asked when he handed him the package_

_"A present,"_

_"For who?"_

_"For you,"_

_She smiled and opened it. A copy of the Ted Mayne's "Revealed"_

_"Thank you," she said _

_"Put it away,"_

_She began to put it inside her briefcase, but in there she found something else._

_He pretended he wasn't looking_

_"What the..." she extracted a gray velvet box. She opened it._

_"Oh, God! It's beautiful"_

_"In the fall I'll take you to the place where they are cultivated" he placed it around her neck._

_"How did you know?"_

_"Who's the best detective in the world,"_

_"Sherlock Holmes," she replied._

_He shook his head, "Happy Birthday,"..._

She put the string around her neck. She sighed heavily.

Della dug into her jewelry box again. She bumped into her platinum bracelet.

"Now here you are, you little sneeker," she said.

Placing it on her left wrist, interlaced with her wristwatch, she stared at it.

"Mmm...Paris," the images of their trip were still vivid in her mind

_They checked out of the Hotel, and climbed in the car. _

_"We'll be home in a couple of hours," Della said._

_"Yes, but there's something we have to do first." Perry swung the car around, on direction to the Eiffel Tower._

_"Perry, where are we going?"_

_"I told you, we have to say Good bye properly."_

_He stopped the car in the parking lot closer to the tower, got out and rounded it to open the door for her._

_They walked hand in hand, the closer view at the building was overwhelming. _

_"The perfect good bye in the perfect place," Della's eyes were filling up._

_She looked at Perry, "Thank you again, Darling."_

_"Close your eyes," he said._

_"What for?"_

_"Just do it, please?"_

_She did as said. Perry extracted a little blue velvet box from his pocket and held it in front of her._

_"Ready? Now, open"_

_"Perry, what is this?" she said at the sight of the little box._

_"For you, here."_

_"You didn't have to..."_

_"Just open it."_

_Della took the box and opened it, to a platinum bracelet. Tears rolled through her face._

_"Just something to remember me by," Perry said smiling._

_"It's gorgeous, I don't know what to say, I'm just..." she couldn't believe it_

_"Read the inscription,"_

_Della took the bracelet, it read 'Remember Paris, July, 1962' She began to cry again._

_Perry took the gift from her and placed it on her wrist. "There...looks perfect."_

_All she could do was fly to his arms and kiss him. "I love you..." she said._

One more look in the mirror.

"Looking good, Della" she said to herself.

One more look at the clock. Two thirty p.m.

Della sat on the couch, staring at the window again. "What the hell is wrong with this weather?" she said angrily.

The telephone rang.

"Hello?" she said

"Mrs. Mason. Your car is here," the voice of the desk clerk came.

"Thank you, Joe. I'll be right out" she hung up.

Della walked toward the entrance of the apartment. Grabbing her coat and purse, she turned to take a last look at window.

"Well, here we go..." she said closing the door behind her.

She got out of the building. The chaffeur of the black limo was waiting for her with an open umbrella.

He opened the door for her and led her to the car.

"Thank you," she said

"Our timing is perfect, Ma'am. We'll be there in no time,"

She nodded and smiled.

As the limo left the parking place, her mind start to wandering again.

"I wish I could be in the cabin again..." she thought sighing. "...we really spent some quality time there..."

_"It's amazing," Della said breaking the silence, "how the walls are covered with books! The owner must be a passionate reading,"_

_Perry looked around then back to her, "He is,"_

_"Have you known him long?"_

_"Long enough, he's a fine man, bright and not to mention handsome. You'll like him," he smiled_

_"Oh? Will I,"_

_"Yes,"_

_"So? Introduce me to him on day," she said demurely._

_He left his fork on the plate and extended his hand, "Perry Mason, nice too meet you,"_

_"This is yours!"_

_"Ours,"_

_She shook her head smiling, "You're crazy,"_

_"Why? We needed a little getaway place. I got a good price too,"_

_"Oh?"_

_"Surprise!" he said laughing._

"We're here, Ma'am," the voice of the driver took her off her thoughts.

He came out of the limo and opened the door for her.

She opened her umbrella. As Della started walking up the wet gravel path. While getting closer to the mob of people reunited there, a feeling of sadness and apprehension invaded her. Her eyes filled up with tears, mixing with the moisture of the rain in her face.

She started to recall the last few days, she felt her heart pounding fast...

_"I don't want you to cry," his husky voice sounded deep in her ears._

_"I won't," her voice cracked_

_"I love you, you know?"_

_"I know. How do you feel?"_

_"Happy. Because you're here,"_

_"Of course. Where else would I be?" she started fixing his pillow._

_He grabbed her hand, "Hey! I'm an ox, you know that.."_

_"I like to think of you as a stud," she forced a smile._

_He laughed raising his hand to caress her face. "Stop the tears,"_

_"Okay, okay." She rubbed her eyes and dried her face, "There. No more."_

_"That's my girl,"_

_She leaned and kissed him on the lips._

_He took his hand and held it close to him. She started crying again._

_"I love you..." he whispered, "Always have and always will be..."_

_She held on to him, between tears she whispered, "I love you too..forever,"_

Della wiped the tears off at the sight of Ken walking towards her.

"Hi Della,"

"Hello Ken,"

He offered her arm to her, "We were waiting for you,"

"But I'm not the guest of honor," she forced a smile.

"Today...you are.."

They walked through the path of grass and met the group of people waiting for them.

A man came to talk to Ken, "We're ready to begin Mr. Malansky,"

"Thank you.. This is Mrs. Mason,"

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am. I very sorry for your lost,"

"Thank you."

The crowed took their sits at the chairs under the roof.

"Good afternoon," said the Reverend, "We're gather here today, in the presence of God to pay our respects and our last good bye, to our beloved husband and friend, Perry Mason..."

THE END

Okay, I'm done. I promise not to write something like this again. It's the rain, you know. Makes me sad. But this is also a lazy fic. As you can see I used parts of others fics I have written as "memories" but the rest comes as usual, from my own little mind. Ah! And I even took a walk on the rain this morning, I have wet clothes to prove it.

Now, the transcript of the dialog belonging to Tcot Reckless Romeo, it's just a paraphrase. I'm not sure if those are the correct words in English. They sound like that in Spanish, and I haven't get any sleep so I'm kinda tired to read lips. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
